Martha and Martha
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: So, I had a little brain-fart last night. What is Martha Wayne had met Martha Kent? And, so, I wrote this. I meant it to be a story about Bruce and Clark bonding, but it ended up being (Young Justice Universe) about Bruce trying to get Clark to be a good daddy. This will possibly continue. There is no option for Martha Wayne in the character selection thingy... So BRUCE IT IS!
1. Chapter 1

**So, the other day, I realised that Bruce and Clark could bond over their mothers, who both have the same name. Martha Wayne and Martha Kent. I wanted to write a little ficlet about what would happen if the two had met before Mrs Wayne… Erm… Died. **

**This is set during ****_Young Justice_**** – Because I think this would be a great thing to happen. But, it's set during Season 1, like most of my ****_Young Justice _****FanFics, so… Yeah…**

**This ended up focusing a lot more on the relationship between Connor and Clark – Not that I mind, but it's a little bit awkward. There's quite a bit of Daddy!Bats, and some cutesy Connor-cuddling.**

**Well, here it is – Enjoy my massive mind-fart.**

**Please not that I have ****_tried _****to use American English for this piece, because I just can't imagine Clark with anything but his cute little accent where he says 'Mom'. He's just… Too cute.**

Clark hadn't expected to find something like this. _Sure_, he knew that his mom had been around a lot – Knew that she'd met a lot of people in her time. But _this_.

He'd rushed as fast as he could to Mount Justice after he'd found it, the photo flapping dangerously in the wind. "Bruce! Bru-ce!" He'd yelled.

"What is it, Smallville? I'm busy here," The Dark Knight had growled.

Clark huffed, "I thought you may want to look at this."

The Young Justice team suddenly rushed Clark: "What is it?"

"Can I see?"

"If it's about Bats, it's _my _right to see –"

Bruce stormed over, pushing through the teenagers. "Just let me see it, Clark."

His eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed Clark's hand, pulling him out of the room. The others watched them go, and excited whispering broke out.

"I wonder what it _is_?" Squealed M'Gann, jumping up and down.

Connor looked confused, and decided to vent by glaring at the wall – He couldn't understand what they were all so excited about.

"Well, no matter what it is, _I'm _gonna find out." Said Robin decidedly.

"I'll help!" Rushed Kid Flash, excited to get in on the spy-action.

"Okay, but you have to follow my lead," The team, Connor aside, all huddled together, whispering.

"Well, Bruce?"

"Where did you find this, Clark?"

"My mom had it – I thought you might want to –"

"Of course I do, Clark."

The two men stared at each-other for a moment.

"Do you want to –"

"Clark," Batman began, but hesitated.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Do you – Do you think your mother would mind if I –"

"Bruce, she loves you. Go and talk to her. She wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, Clark."

Bruce turned to leave, and at the door, shouted back to Clark:

"I'm taking Connor with me!"

And he ran.

Connor held on tightly to Batman's waist, as they rode through the country-side on a large, black motorcycle.

"Batman – Where are we going?"

"Smallville."

"Why?"

"I need to see somebody there," Batman shouted, "And so do you!"

Connor winced at the older man's shouting, and then looked up as they turned into the driveway of a small farm. The signpost said _Kent_.

"Hey – That's my last name!"

"Yes. _And _Superman's."

Confused, Connor frowned at Batman's words: _What could this place have to do with Superman?_

"Bruce!" A woman's voice shouted. Connor turned to see an elderly woman, bustling out of the farmhouse. "What a nice surprise! And who's this boy with you? Is it Dick – _My _he's grown!"

"Hello, Mrs Kent," Batman said, and he took off his cowl to reveal the handsome face of Bruce Wayne, "And no, this isn't Dick. This is someone Clark _should _have introduced you to. Meet Connor – Clark's clone."

The woman – Mrs Kent – Smiled pleasantly. "Connor – What a lovely name. It's nice to meet you; I'm Clark's mother, Martha."

"Superman's… Mother?" Connor looked questioningly up at Batman, and suddenly felt slightly inadequate, and terribly shy.

"Now, you two come in here and have some food."

Bruce smiled, and sensing that Connor probably wouldn't follow of his own accord, took the boy's hand, and pulled him inside.

"So, what did I do to deserve a visit this time, Bruce?" Martha asked, as she bustled around the kitchen, heating up some pie, and fixing some cordial.

"Actually, it was Clark's idea for _me _to visit," Bruce said, eyeing Connor, who was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of a kitchen stool, "He found a picture that I was quite interested in. I wasn't aware that you'd met my mother."

The elderly woman sighed, and looked out the window. "That was a _long _time ago," She reminisced, "I'd nearly forgotten."

"I was wondering if…" Bruce shifted uncomfortably, "Um, you could tell me about her?"

Martha smiled, "Bruce, I'll tell you," He looked up hopefully, "But first, let's get comfortable. I'll finish getting this ready, and when it's done, I'll call you in. In the meantime, why don't you and Connor go and talk to Jonathan. I'm sure he'd like to see you again," She turned to Connor, "And I'm sure he'd like to meet you!"

Connor smiled up at her shyly.

Still sensing that the boy wasn't comfortable enough to move around the farm on his own, Bruce took Connor's hand in his own, and pulled him around the farm on a search for Pa Kent.

"They're very nice," Whispered Connor, who suddenly seemed _very _small and young.

Bruce smiled at him, and stood in front of the boy, bending down to look him in the eye, "They are very kind people, Connor – You should feel free to come here _whenever you want_. They are Clark's, and, by extension, _your_ family."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, howdy there, Bruce!" A cheery voice yelled.

Connor looked past Bruce's shoulder to see an elderly man walking towards them, a bale of hay in one hand, and a pitchfork in the other.

"Who'd the boy, Bruce? He's a bit too large to be Dick – You didn't take in another one, did you?"

"No, Jonathan. He's not Dick," Bruce laughed heartily, "This is Connor _Kent_," He paused on the 'Kent', "He's Clark's clone."

Jonathan smiled broadly, his eyes wrinkling into cheerful slits, "Is that so?"

"Clark still hasn't… gotten used to the thought of being a father. I wanted to introduce Connor to you, because Clark sure as hell isn't."

"Watch your language, Bruce," The man laughed.

"Yes, sir."

"_Boys_ – Supper's up!"

"Coming, Ma!" Bruce yelled back, nudging Superboy; Urging him to do the same.

"Coming," The boy mumbled under his breath.

Bruce grinned, and squeezed Connor's hand, silently praying that Connor didn't squeeze back.

Just as the four were getting settled in the living room, Bruce trying to coax Connor into sitting back on the couch, there was a knock on the door, and a shout:

"Ma? Pa? I'm coming in!"

"In the living room, Clark!"

Connor's eyes widened, and he turned to Bruce, looking slightly desperate. Bruce, thankfully, took pity on the boy, and held his hand, easing him into his side.

"Ba – Bruce, what are you –"

"Relax, Connor. This is a cuddle – It's not going to hurt you," He chuckled, "It should help you calm down."

"Mm…" Connor shifted slightly, "When does it start working?"

Clark stepped into the room, and stopped, shocked at the sight of Bruce in his uniform, with no cowl, cuddling Superboy on the couch.

"Take a picture, Clark," Bruce laughed, "It'll last longer."

Clark cautiously made his way over to the couch, sitting on Bruce's other side, and pointedly looking away from Connor. "So… Have you and Ma talked yet?"

"No; She was about to tell _us _the story."

Just as the glare Bruce was shooting at Clark intensified with the Kryptonian's silence, Ma Kent walked in with five bowls off apple pie with cream.

"This is a bit of a treat," She beamed, as she handed three bowls to Clark, to pass along, "We don't usually eat in the living room, Connor."

Connor looked down shyly, not quite sure what to say.

"You don't talk much, do you, sweetie?"

"Not really," Connor mumbled.

"That's okay," Martha smiled, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She and Jonathan both settled themselves in their respective chars, and Martha began her story:

"When I was a young woman, I _desperately _wanted a child, so when I heard there was a maternal health seminar on in Gotham, I convinced my father to buy me a ticket, so I could go.

"When I arrived there, there were _so _many women; I couldn't believe my eyes! I hadn't seen so many people in one place since I lived in the city with my family.

"Of course, with so many people in one place, name-tags were being handed out to make things easier for both the workers, _and _the attendees, and in my rush I grabbed the wrong name-tag!

"It _said _'Martha', however I hadn't noticed the initial of the family name. Instead of grabbing 'Martha K', I'd grabbed 'Martha W'!"

Bruce looked slightly startled, "You took my mother's name?"

"Yes, Bruce," Ma Kent smiled, "And that's just the beginning of how we met.

"You see, when Mrs Wayne noticed that her name-tag was missing, she became exceedingly worried; She was supposed to be advertising a pre-natal vitamin that she'd been taking. I swear, her stomach was _huge_, because she was pregnant with _you_, Bruce.

"Anyway, the workers must have recognised her, because she was given _my _name-tag, and she headed inside.

"When I walked past the booth that Mrs Wayne was supposed to be working at, they took one look at my name-tag, and pulled me over, asking me why I was so late!

"I was so shocked, and of course, I told them: 'I don't know what you're talking about!', but they wouldn't listen – throwing wild accusations everywhere.

"When suddenly, up walks Mrs Wayne, and she looks at me, and she looks at the men and women at the stall, and she says to them: 'Now, does she _really _look all that much like me?'

"I looked down at my name tag, and I was _ever _so embarrassed!

I apologised over and over again to your mother, who only laughed, and said that it was no big deal! Such a kind young woman,"

Martha stopped, and looked out the window again.

"It was such a shame," She whispered, "What happened to her; No woman deserves that. And to be shot, in front of your own child! That," Her voice choked, "would be the hardest thing."

Tears ran down Bruce's face, and Connor looked up when one of them hit him. "Bruce," He asked, timidly, "Bruce – Are you hurt?"

The Dark Knight looked down, slightly shocked at the boy's question. "Yes, Connor," He said, in a voice that the clone was not used to.

"But you have no wounds."

"No, Connor. I'm not hurt like that," Bruce chuckled, a look of recognition adorning his face, "In my heart. When my mother and father died, a small piece of my heart died along with them. That's a pain which has never left me."

Connor frowned, not understanding. He looked at his chest, and took his hand, pointing it where his heart was. "So, a pain _here_?"

"Yes,"

"So," The boy said, tracing the outline of his heart, "If I'm feeling pain here, it means that my heart is hurt?"

"I guess so."

Tears gathered in the boy's eyes, and with his free hand, he reached over, gripping Bruce's shirt tightly. "But that means I'm hurt _every time_," He choked out, not loud enough for either Martha or Jonathan to hear. "Every time _he's _there."

"Hush," Bruce whispered soothingly in Connor's ear. "I think you, Clark and I need to have a little talk."

Connor pushed his face into Bruce, shaking his head – Bruce couldn't tell whether he was agreeing or disagreeing to the suggestion.

Scooping the boy up in his arms, Bruce motioned for Clark to follow.

The two men kissed Martha on the cheek, and exchanged a warm hug with Jonathan.

"Now you two come back, y'hear? And remember to bring Connor by," Jonathan aimed a glare at his son, "_That _is a job for _you_, son."

"Yes, Pa," Clark moaned.

"Connor," Bruce whispered into the boy's ear, "Connor, we're back."

Sleepily, Connor opened his eyes, looking around.

Clark went to step away from the two, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I know you heard me," Bruce threatened dangerously; "We need to have a talk. You, me, and Connor – Together."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bruce?" Clark hissed, "I _don't _want him."

Connor looked up, tears gathering once more in his eyes, "Don't?"

Startled, Clark saw Connor's eyes, and immediately felt a wave of guilt. "Connor, I –"

Choking on his sobs, Connor turned and ran from the room, banging into and breaking a bit of a wall on his way.

"Clark," Bruce glared at the Kryptonian, and Clark swore he felt the temperature in the room drop by about six degrees.

Clark huffed, and turned from Bruce. "I'm leaving."

And with that, Clark Kent took off.

Connor didn't know why, but now that they'd started, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Luckily, it was already late, so the few people that were in the Mountain were asleep.

He didn't know what he'd say if Miss Martian caught him crying. She'd probably hug him – And that thought scared him slightly. Not that she didn't mean well, and not that he didn't like being touched, but he felt that if somebody comforted him, he'd only cry more.

"Connor," Bruce's voice whispered from the doorway, "May I come in?"

The boy nodded his assent, not lifting his head from the pillow.

He felt Bruce sit down on the bed, close to him, and a hand reached up and started rubbing small circles on his upper back.

The heaves came faster, and Connor found that he couldn't keep up with the tears enough to calm himself.

"Ssh," The older man whispered to the boy, shifting the half-Kryptonian so that he lay over his lap. "Just cry, Connor – It's okay to feel upset."

Bruce mentally cursed Clark Kent for leaving the boy such an emotional wreck.

"Listen, I can't promise that Clark will accept you," Connor sniffed deeply at that, "But I _will _do my best to make him do so."

"W-wh-why d-do you-u," Connor stumbled over his words, getting more and more flustered with each broken syllable, "Kn-n-know M-m-Ma an-nd Pa K-k-Kent?"

Bruce sighed, knowing how left out the clone was feeling. "Connor – I met Ma and Pa Kent a long time ago," He continued rubbing small circles into the boy's back. "They've… _assisted _me, by taking Dick in a few times, as well as helping me personally when I was injured or ill."

Connor turned to look at Bruce.

"They're very good, sweet people; And you saw today, they already love you like family. Clark is just being a stubborn mule," Bruce chuckled.

Grinning through teary eyes, Connor reached to place his arms around Bruce's neck.

Allowing it, Bruce picked up Connor, heaving slightly at the boy's heavy weight, and rocked him from side-to-side.

"Are you feeling better now, Connor?"

"Little bit," The clone mumbled into Batman's shoulder.

Bruce smiled, and cuddled the boy close. "Let's get you to sleep, hm?"

"Okay."

Tucked into bed by Bruce, and smiling sleepily, Connor felt much nicer than he had just a few minutes ago.

"Goodnight, Connor," Bruce said, kissing Connor on the forehead.

"Bruce," Connor spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, Connor?"

"If Clark doesn't want me, and nobody else wants me," The boy scrunched up his eyes, "Willyoubemyfather?"

"I'm sorry, Connor – Maybe you should slow that down so that I can understand it.

Connor sniffed, and Bruce prepared himself for another round of tears, "W-will y-you b-b-be m-my f-f-f-fath-ther?"

The Dark Knight breathed in sharply, "We'll see,"

"M'kay,"

Bruce gave Connor one additional kiss on the forehead, and left the room.

Connor fell asleep happily.

**This was one of the most adorable things that I've ever written. Seriously – I never thought I'd be able to write anything like this. If you enjoyed it – If you want more (I really wouldn't mind writing more of this), just leave me a little message. You can leave me a little review in the cute little box down below, or you could go to my profile and send me a PM. Either way, I will get back to you. **

**I'm already thinking about doing a sequel-type thing, where Dick finds out about what had happened, and I can't decide whether he should be excited about the possibility of a new brother, or angry that Bruce showed affection to another kid.**


	2. Author's Note

**Just a little note here;**

**I know that I've told some people that I would update within about a week. I'm sorry that I haven't. I've just finished my first week of year 11, and I'm swamped with HEAPS of assignments and essays already. I'm writing in my spare time, but won't be able to update as frequently as I was over the Summer.**

**Sorry for that.**

**Anyway, if anybody has a request for any stories or artworks, feel free to PM me or leave something in a review. I usually try and take the time to respond, so don't be shy!**

**Also, I made a sale on RedBubble this morning. I'm very flattered, and very happy. **

**Cheers,**

IanP


End file.
